The Notebook, REMIX
by BackToReality2
Summary: They prove that the path to TRUE LOVE never did run smooth. Zack and Tracy. There's 10 Chapters. And only ONE second chanceREAD AND REVIEW IT.
1. Not exactly 'Once Upon a Time'

**True Love: Zack and Tracy.**

Clip of Zack and Tracy, kissing under the stars.

**But when they get pulled apart...**

Clip of Zack and Tracy's hands coming apart.

**They will prove that the course of true love never ran smooth.**

Clip of Zack holding Tracy, and saying, "I will always love you, don't forget that. No matter how far away we are."

**Zack is 18, and so is Tracy. He goes to California to find her.**

Clip of Zack saying to Cody, "I'm going to California, to find Tracy. She's my one true love."

**He finds her, and they are still in love.**

Clip of Tracy and Zack kissing, while walking down a busy street.

**Will their love LAST?**

Clip of Tracy saying, "I love you Zack."

**Or will FATE keep them apart?**

Clip of Zack in a corner store, and hearing gun shots.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here it is! The highly anticipated, The Notebook;;REMIX. I hope you all enjoy it. REVIEW IT :) I wanna top my record of 22 reviews, even if I only get 23. So, help me out!**

* * *

**---Chapter 1; Not exactly 'Once Upon a Time'**

I see her. She's probably the most beautiful thing on the whole Earth. I know that my reputation is a player, but I'm changing my ways, starting TODAY, with this girl. This girl, I don't even know her name, is the one. I can just feel it inside. I, Zack Martin, am experiencing love at first sight. I don't know why, but I want her to be with me. I just really have this feeling in my stomach, that we're meant to be together.

I have to do something to get her to notice me, anything to make her look over here at me. She'll realize it too. She'll have the same feeling that I have for her. She'll see, that we're meant to be together, just like I do right now. And I'm just looking at her from across the lobby.

I'm 16 now, and Cody is too. I guess I grew out of my pranking phase that I was in for awhile there. I have to go up to her, and talk to her somehow. I don't know what to say to her though. Oh, come on Zack, you've had plenty of girlfriends in the past, THINK of something. You know, turn on your charm, and she can't resist you.

I'm walking over to her. She's standing by the doors, talking to a couple of other girls. She's only a foot away, SAY SOMETHING. Oh gosh, I've never been like this before. I can't think of anything to say, so I'll just say something cheesy to her. "Hi, I'm Zack. I saw you from across the room, and you're beautiful. You wanna--" She cut me off, dead in my tracks.

"Oh, you're Zack Martin, right?" She said to me, her big smile shining over to me, open widely. The redness of her hair resembled her lips all too well. It wasn't orange; it was more auburn than anything. "Yah, I'm Zack. You've heard of me…?" I said to her, startled. I knew that I was sorta popular with girls, but I didn't know that ALL girls knew who I was. I guess that they talk about me a lot.

"Yah, how couldn't I hear about YOU? You're the player jerk that only wants to get in girls' pants at Amberlee High." She made this smile, yes; it was a smile, but not a sweet one like usual. It was some kind of smile that was like a scowl almost. This has never happened to me before. I don't know, maybe she's shy or something, because I was as polite as I could be to her, since she's so beautiful. But this face she made, and what she said, just made her less appealing to me, and at the same time, I still want her.

"Uhhmmm…excuse me?" I said to her. It was all I could spit out after being insulted by a girl that I barely know. I mean, I've known her for what, about a minute and a half? She laughed with her friends, just a little giggle almost, making fun of me in front of my face. Is she just like all the other girls I've dated? Is she snobby and stuck up? The answer, probably.

She looked at me after the little giggle with the other girls with her, and then said, "I heard you're fast, and go out with tons of girls. You know, that's just not appealing to, well, any girl really. I mean, I just don't understand how all the girls are crazy about you." What is happening to me? She's being such a snob, and somehow, I still am instantly in love with her. This is new, it's never happened before.

"What are you talking about…?" I asked her. I knew that I had been out with tons of girls, but I don't go THAT fast. I'm not like in their pants at the beginning and then they're pregnant by the end of the date. I don't know where she gets off talking to me like this. She doesn't even know me at all. So, how would she know what I'm like on dates?

She made a smirk on her face. "I don't think you want to know the truth of the situation, do you? I don't think you could even handle the truth." She said to me, making clear eye contact with me. We were only about a foot apart from each other. I just want to kiss her, but at the same, I want to tell her up on what she's saying about me.

"No, I want the truth. What do you think about me? What have you decided that I am, from what you've heard from people at school? I mean, you must be new, because I haven't seen you yet. What did they say about me, that you don't think I can handle?" I said to her. I sent it back to her, the smartass comments and smirk.

She half smiled at the two girls at her sides. "Well, this is what I think about you---You're the cheesiest guy I've met so far, and you're not boyfriend material from your reputation. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're cute and all that, but other than that, you're just a poster boy. You know, the ones you just don't get involved with. And I keep away from the poster boys. They're usually stupid and stuck up anyway."

I want to yell in her face, right here and now. I've been insulted in so many ways, but she kept on talking to me. "So, that's what you are; a poster boy on all the girls walls. I think you should give up now, before I get nasty or something." She took a few steps with the two girls following in her tracks behind her, like her posse.

"Fine." It was all I could utter from my mouth to her. I didn't know what to say to her insults about me. She turned around, and then said, "Oh, and by the way, my name's Tracy. You might need to know that for your research on me. You're probably a stalker too." She walked off, out the door, and out into Boston.


	2. Shut Up

**Hey guys:) Sorry about not updating in awhile--things have been kinda crazy. My stepdad got one of his kidney's out on Monday--and he came home yesterday. It's been CRAZiii. On another note--I'm going through a transition right now--and it's so hectic. There's lots of drama---and I absolutley HATE drama. I wish I didn't have to deal with it.**

**I hope you like the chapter. This is where the story REALLY starts :) ENJOY--and REVIEW IF YOU LOVE. ****Oh;and I'm going to do a SiNGiNG competition in Las Vegas next JULY. I'm really excited--JUDY might come with me too:) You never know--you might just see my name up in lights :)**

**iloveyouguys-----xoxo;JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 2; Shut Up**

I found out that her name's Tracy Parker. She just moved to Amberlee High from Jack Cornell High, which is on the other side of town from here, the richer side. No, I'm not a stalker. I asked Max, since Max knows just about everything about everyone. I guess there's a girl network, where all of the girls in our grade have their status. And if that isn't it, I don't want to know how she found out.

I also found out that she was at the Tipton, because she's staying here until her families house is finished. No, I didn't get the information from Max that time; I heard her talking to Maddie about it yesterday. I don't see how she only has a problem with me and not with anyone else at the hotel. She doesn't even know me at all. I still have my feelings for her, the love at first sight. I'm determined to have her, and get her to fall in love with me as deeply as I love her.

I see her around the hotel a lot. She's been here for about 4 days so far, and she's making friends with everyone but me. I think she's scared because of my old reputation or something. Maybe she's hiding how she feels from me, by being snobby and not talking to me.

-------------------------------------------

I walked through the doors of the Tipton, to see her by the candy counter, talking to Maddie. I walked over to them, and she ran over to the elevators. I followed her, and then we both stepped into the elevator together. It was just the two of us, just like it should be. I should make my move now; it's perfect timing to do it.

I opened my mouth to say something to her, and then the elevator shook heavily. The lights went out, and she screamed. I fell to the floor, and she fell on top of me. I was breathing hard, and then said, "I think it's stuck or something." The lights came back on, and she quickly got off of my lap, where she was when she fell onto me. She went to the other side of the elevator, directly across from me.

"Great Job, Mr. Einstein. I think I would know that it was stuck. I'm not stupid, you know." She said to me. She did the smirk again. She put her legs up against her chest, and pulled them closer by putting her arms there. She looked around, her face with fear across it.

I waited a minute or two, before saying something else. "Why do you hate me so much…? I mean, you don't know me." I looked across to her, and she looked in my eyes. "I don't know. Your reputation is just something that I really don't wanna be a part of." She looked at the doors to the elevator nervously, wanting to be out of here. I can tell she doesn't want to be with me, but oh well. I want to be with her.

"I can tell you, that we're not getting out of here anytime within the next 5 minutes. So, relax a bit. You're going to have to deal with me." I said to her, pausing, and then continuing, "You don't know me. All you know about me is my reputation from school. So why can't you give me a chance at least? You never know, you might actually like me, I mean, I know you think that I'm cute." I smiled slightly, looking over to her.

"I DID say you're cute. But, that doesn't mean that I like you like THAT or something. I really have no interest in you at all. Plus, reputations say a lot about a person's personality. So, if you're gonna ask me out or anything, save your breath, ok?" She said to me. Her eyes looked around the elevator, still nervous inside.

"So, you're not gonna give me a chance? I mean, just give me one chance. And if I screw up, you can not talk to me ever again." I said to her. I moved closer to her, only a foot away now, still sitting on the floor of the elevator with her. Surprisingly, she stayed where she was sitting.

She turned to look at me, seeing that I was closer to her. "How do I know you're not just saying that? How do I know that you're really and truly sincere to me? You're a PLAYER, Zack. You probably say that to all the girls that you have crushes on." She said to me, turning and looking into my eyes, getting softer on the outside. She wasn't as hard and mean; her wall was breaking down. I am getting closer.

"But you're not like them. You're different, and I like that about you. I seriously have never felt like this before in my while 16 years that I've lived. Can you just give me a chance to prove this to you?" I said to her, looking into her eyes deeply the whole time. And she looked back into mine. She was listening to what I was saying to her.

We sat there for about 5 minutes, and then she finally said, "Zack?" I looked over to her, into her eyes. "Yah Tracy?" I asked her. I don't know what she would want to say to me, you know, since I'm a player that nobody can trust. I could feel the elevator going up again.

"Zack, just shut up and kiss me already, will you?" She said to me, almost yelling at me to kiss her. I leaned over to her, kissing her like I've never kissed anyone before. It was amazing, and so different than before with my other girlfriends I've had in the past. I know, at this moment, that we have something together. We're just meant to be.


	3. Looking at the stars with You

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, one of my best friends, Emily, lost her dad on Sunday. She's going through alot, and I'm there for her. So, that's why I didn't update yesterday.**

**Anyway, I need some FEEDBACK on this! REVIEW this if you like it. I don't know what you think, so it makes me less likely to post right away. I need some confidence from you guys! Also, you can get the link to my MYSPACE in my profile, and check it out! Send me a friend request, or a message. I love talking to you guys in real life--haha. School starts in a week, so things are gonna get hectic, and I don't know when I will be able to update. Hopefully, I'll be finished before MONDAY. We'll see.**

**iloveyouguys-----xoxo, JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 3; Looking at the stars with you**

I guess Tracy and I are a couple, like an item. I guess we're dating each other. I mean, we're together almost all day long. We've been going out for awhile now, probably a whole month. I know, I know, how did I fall for a girl that is such an ass sometimes? I don't really know that answer. I just fell in love with her the first time I saw her. It's something that I can't explain. We're just together, it's meant to be.

I've never felt this strongly for someone before. I mean, sure, we fight all the time. Ok, we fight A LOT. But at the end of the day, we end up making up after fighting. It's not serious fighting either, it's just about silly little things that we don't have in common, and they get in the way of the two of us sometimes. Like the fact that I'm not the richest guy in the world, and she's from one of the richest families in Boston. Yah, her dad owns like every company you could think of.

Oh, and at school, everyone thinks that we're insane. I mean, I'm the middle class skater punk, with a ton of past girlfriends. And Tracy's the upper class girl, with all the money, and designer clothes. Everyone is wondering why she's so crazy about me, because I'm just Zack Martin. I'm nothing special, and I'm definitely not rich.

But the big thing is, I'm crazy for her. She's crazy about me too. My mom and Cody like her too. They think she's something different, and that she's good for me. I'm meeting her family tomorrow, and I'm a little bit nervous. I wonder if they'll like me, or think I'm not good enough for her. When the truth is, I KNOW I am. I know that we're supposed to be together. That's why God put her in my life and me in hers.

------------------------------------------------

The dark midnight sky glittered with stars. I have Tracy lying on my chest, my arm around her. We're looking up at the stars, just sitting here, talking to each other. These are the times that I love. I just love when we're not fighting, and when we're sitting here, and just talking about stuff. That is what got me to fall so deeply for her.

"Do you think your family will like me? I mean, I'm not the typical guy you'd go out with. And I'm not filthy rich either." I asked her, almost in a small and light whisper, into her ear. She shifted, moving closer towards me. It was getting colder outside now, since it's a spring night in Boston. The wind was just right, just the way I liked it to be.

"I think so. You're so different for me than they would imagine though. Hopefully, you'll make a good impression on them. It's only my mom and dad, you know. It's not the president." She said to me, looking up into my eyes, from where she laid her head on my chest.

"I know, I know. But I mean, what are you wearing to the lunch? Should I wear a suit or something? I don't want to look 'underdressed' for your family or anything." I said, being a little bit sarcastic towards her. She laughed a little bit, more like a giggle. I laughed right along with her. I love that laugh she's got. It makes my knees weak. It's a good thing that we're lying down on the ground.

She smiled up at me, and then laid back down. "I don't know what I'm wearing yet. No, you don't need to wear a suit, don't be a suck up to them. That won't get you anywhere. Maybe you should wear like, a suit jacket and jeans, with a t-shirt underneath it." She said to me, smiling to herself, as I looked down to her.

"You know, that's still a kind of suit. It counts, you know." I said, laughing a little bit, making her laugh again with me. "Well, it's not too over the top or anything. Plus, it's just really sexy when guys do that." She said to me, smiling up to me. I pulled her closer to me. "I guess I'll do that then. But I mean, I'm already too sexy for my shirt." I said.

"Hmm…I agree with that." She said, looking up to me. I put my hand on the side of her beautiful face, on her cheek, almost her temple. Our lips touched each others, and I almost forgot to breathe at all. I mean, this is not the first time I've kissed her, but I still get blown away by her. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. And I hope that she'll never go away, and she'll be mine FOREVER.


	4. The Big House in the Country

**Hey :) I'm BACK IN SCHOOL. This means that I'm not going to be able to update alot---or even WRITE alot. I think that not many people wanna review--so I might just stop posting. I don't know--things are kinda odd right now. Anyway--if there's some of you who like this story--you can REVIEW. It would give me more confidence, since that's what I'm lacking right now. I'm insecure right now, with all new classes.**

**xoxo----JULiA**

* * *

**---Chapter 4; The big house in the country**

"Ok, so I think you're ready. Remember, just be you; don't be fake." Tracy said to me, folding down my suit jacket collar. We had just gotten to her house, which they had just bought, since they just moved out of the Tipton about 2 weeks ago. She was leaned up against my car, and I was pressed up against her, closely.

"Ok babe, I'll try my best. I'm just so nervous about this. I don't think I'm going to be up to their standards." I said to her, holding her close to me. She looked at me, and quickly kissed me lightly on my lips. "It doesn't matter to me; you're already up to my standards. When I pushed you away, you kept on trying. I like that, and hopefully my mom and dad will like that too." She said to me, pulling away from my lips.

We walked; hand in hand, up to the house. It took awhile, since it was a house in the country, away from Boston almost. I mean, it took almost an hour to even GET to the house, and took 10 minutes to walk up from where we parked my car. It's basically the biggest house on Earth.

Tracy's family is a model family. She has a mom and a dad, and a brother in college, who isn't coming to the lunch because of classes. I'm nervous about something, for the first time in a long, long time now. I mean, what will they think of ME? I'm a skater boy, who lives in a hotel. Plus, I'm not rich, like they would think I would be. Well, here goes nothing. I mean, we're at the front door. There's no turning back now.

-----------------------------------------

It was the most awkward lunch I've ever been to in my 16 years I've been alive. I seriously did NOT enjoy that lunch at ALL. I mean, it's not only the fact that the turkey in our sandwiches was the driest EVER made, but I didn't feel comfortable with the family. I know, I'm totally weird about this, I think I'm going crazy.

I don't think her dad liked me at ALL. He kept on asking me questions about my job, how much money I make, and where I live. I only work as a busboy at a restaurant, and I only make 7 dollars an hour. I could tell that he really was shocked that I lived at the Tipton. But, after I told him the reason, it wore off completely.

At first, I think Tracy's mom actually liked me a little bit. I guess she liked me until she heard I lived at the Tipton hotel, all the time, not just visiting it. I tried to be as polite as I could to everyone there, including the maids and the butlers. It was just me, Tracy, her mom and dad. You know, I bet her brother would have liked me, if he were at the lunch today with the rest of us. Maybe that's why he's at college, because of dry turkey.

"It wasn't that bad Zack." Tracy said to me. We're outside, about to walk to the car. We're standing under one of the trees in the front yard of her house. I turned to her. "It WAS bad. They like, don't like me at ALL. Not even a little bit." I said to her, holding her close to me. I could tell her parents were watching through the windows or something. I mean, you just know when you're being watched.

"Well, you know what? I don't care what they think of you. I love you just the way you are; you're perfect as you are." She said to me. The two of us were getting closer to each other, and then our lips touched for a moment in time. I pulled her closer, and the kiss intensified in time. I don't care who's watching us, I love her.

--------------------------------------------

"We have to do something about them together. It's just not what I want for her. We have to get her away from that boy, that Zack. I need you help on this, Fred. Our daughter is getting sucked into something, and we need to bring her out of it." Mrs. Parker said to her husband, as they watched their daughter with her boyfriend, Zack, outside in the front yard.

"I think we should move to New York, for business, and to get her away from this Zack fellow. He's just not right for my Tracy to be with. He doesn't have a decent job, and he doesn't make ANY money." Mr. Parker said to his wife, looking out the well sized front window with his wife, at his prized daughter and Zack.

"Alright. I'll go start packing, we'll tell Tracy about the move tomorrow morning, after almost everything is packed and ready to go to New York." She said to her husband, running off up the stairs, to pack her things to move, yet again. Mr. Parker looked out the window, after glancing at his wife for a moment, as she was speaking.

He looked at Tracy, and how happy she was. He'd never seen her like this with anyone before. He wondered how much this would break her heart apart. And then he thought about if moving was the right thing to do, and if it wouldn't be right. He went upstairs, not knowing if what he was going to do was going to be a good thing.


End file.
